ASk!
by like omfe
Summary: Hey Guys! After forever of not writing, I'm back! The chapter are under construction so don't bother checking them out untill June 30 2010!
1. Chapter 1

shows a far away shot of the Aang gang sitting at a table in front of a camera, another camera zooms in on all there faces.

**Katara:** Hey everyone, welcome to ask! I'm Katara!

**Aang:** I 'm Aang

**Toph: **I'm Toph

**Zuko:** I'm Zuko

Girls/ ladies scream.  
Zuko winks and many faint

**Sokka**: i heart meat!  
A few men scream with glee, Sokka drools Little on his part of desk

**Zuko:** MAINTENANCE! Cleanup on isle Sokka!

**Katara:** sorry you guys, thats my meat head brother Sokka!

**Toph:**Well as sugar queen was saying...

**Aang:** this is an ask collom were you send in you questions...

**Zuko:** by reviewing or PMing, we really don't care as long as you send send send those questions or problems!

**Katara:** we will answer any question or do any dare!

**Toph:** And for every question/dare you send in, 1 dollar gets donated to charity!

**Zuko:** Really!

**Toph:** No.

**Zuko:** But maby if your lucky we will have guest stars!

**Katara:** such as.

**Toph:** David bowie or the Jonas brothers!

crowd roars with pleasure

**Aang:** Well... since we don't have any reviews we might as well go home.

**Sokka:** you are such a party Pooper!

**Katara:** Aang is right, but before we leave, a word from our sponsor!

**Some random dude:** remember it's the quenchyest, it'll quench ya! Drink cactus juice!


	2. Chapter 2

-Sign thingy says applaud and audience applauds

**Katara:** Welcome to ask!

**Zuko:** Were is that meathead brother of yours?

**Katara:** Dammit, not again.

**Aang:** just go on without him!

**Toph:** ok so we were surprised by the amount of reviews we got!

**Katara:** thank you so much you guys!

**Zuko:** But to all you nasty minded pervs who asked us inappropriate questions, go take a timeout! you know who you are!

-Sokka walks in piking his nose, He looks up in shock

**Sokka: **Why are there cameras everywhere?

**Zuko:** your late, you were supposed to be here an hour ago smart one.

**Sokka:** Oh sorry for not listening to katara nag me.

**Katara:** i do not nag you! Do i nag him you guys?

-Zuko whistles, aang rubbs his head and toph kicks the bottom of the table.

**Katara:** never mind.

**Zuko:** any way lets get to those questions

-zuko shuffles through papers gets a nervous face and shoves papers to Aang.

**Aang:** Since No one likes me and everyone prefers to ask them questions, i will read all the questions.

**Aang:** Question #1 from Michelle she write

-Zuko what are the chances of you going out with katara?

**Zuko:** ummmmmmmm. do i have to answer that?

**Toph:** haha. loser!

**Aang:** Don't haha anyone yet, you have some questions too.

**Katara:** There is no chance zuko will ever go out with me. i only like sensitive guys.

**Zuko:** I'm sensitive

**Katara:** are not

**Zuko:** are too

**Katara:** Are not

**Zuko:** are too

**Katara: **are not

**Zuko: **are too

**Katara:** are not

**Toph:** shut up.

**Zuko:** ill only answer if katara leaves.

**Katara:** Whatever.

-katara leaves

**Zuko:** There is a very big chance. You can come back katara!

**Katara:**Whatever.

-katara walks in

**Sokka:** when dose this end? I'm Hungary.

**Aang:** question #2 from Michelle, and it's to... to sokka!

-sokka scratches ass

**Aang:** Sokka, who do you like more Yue or Suki?

**Sokka:** I don't know, its kinda cool that yue is a ghost. so i get to make out with ghosts a lot but common look at Suki shes like a man. warrior. thing.

**Suki:** thats it sokka were over.

**Sokka:**why.

**Suki:** you called me a man.

**Aang:** what ever.question #3 from Cra-z4Avatar, it's for... Sokka! again.

It says... -Yo, u guy[s! I got a ? for ya! sokka,have you ever told a joke that anyone has laughed at? If so, wat is it? If not...try and make me laugh. I get a kick out of your pitiful attempts.

**Sokka:** that wasn't nice. But yes i make people laugh all the time.

**Katara:** name once

-crickets chirp

**Sokka: **I'm hilarious.

**Random guy in audience:** are not

**Sokka:** are too

**Random guy in audience:** are not

**Sokka: **are too

**Random guy in audience:** are not

**Sokka:** are too

**Toph:** shut it butt holes.

**Random guy in audience and Sokka:** ok.

**Sokka:** If you guys don't think I'm funny just listen to this joke and you will be begging me to tell jokes.  
Why is 6 afraid of 7?

**Random guy in audience:** why

**Sokka:** Cause 7 8 9! hahahahahahahahahahhahaahahahhahaha! get it!

**Random guy in audience:** no sokka no.

**Sokka:** ill shut up now.

**Toph:** good.

**Aang:** God What the hell, another one for sokka.

**Sokka:** i have many admires

-aang groans

**Aang:** Question #4 from kumai290 to Sokka,

-why dose your head sorta look like a pineapple?

**Zuko:** admires, huh?

**Sokka:** shut up, and no i don't know why but hey thanks for pointing in that out!

-toph picks nose and flicks on sokka.

**Aang:** Ok toph, your turn, question #4 from numberoneavatarfanfic it writes...

-Toph, do you think sokka is sexy?

-sign thingy now says crack up. do i have to explain the rest?

**Toph:** silence

**Aang:** your answer?

**Toph:** I'm blind, how can i think Sokka is sexy if I'm blind. Besides who could think that buffoon is sexy?

**Sokka:** Darn (under his breath)

**Aang:**okkkkkkkk. We have two Questions left and they are all for toph.

**Zuko:** Now who's sayin haha loser?

**Toph:** me, haha loser.

**Katara:** ohh burn.

**Aang:** haha. OK question #5 from crazyzukofangirl1280.  
Toph, Do you LURVE (love) Zuko?  
Zuko, Do you LURVE (love) Toph?  
Others do you think Toph and Zuko LURVE (love) each other?

**Zuko:** i have no clue how to answer that.

**Toph:** i met him a month ago.

**Random guy in audience:** love at first sight!

**Toph:** i hate you all.

**Zuko:** ooh ooh i know how to answer that!

-zuko clears throat

**Zuko:** I'm 17 almost 18 and she is 12 almost 13, isn't that kinda perverted?

**Random guy in audience:** no.

**Toph:** i repeat, i hate you all.

**Sokka:** Just say you love each other so i can go home.

-sokka crys on inside because of that question.

**Aang:** sorry crazyzukofangirl1280 you don't get your answer tonight.

**Zuko:** ZOMG! i just realized my name was in her name!

**Katara:** you just realized that?

**Zuko:** yeah!

**Toph:** idiot.

**Zuko:** thanks toph you warm my heart.

**Toph:** your welcome.

**Aang:** next question! Question #6 from taang _IS_ love, says.

-toph, dose aangy make you hot all over? who do u think is hotter? aang zuko or sokka.

**Toph:** you are all idiots. and no "aangy" dose not make me hott all over. and i repeat, i am friggin blind!

**Toph (thinking):** not aang but sokka and zuko do.

**Katara:** i could totally see you goin out with aang.

**Aang:** but-

**Toph:** shut all your traps or i rip em off.

**Everyone:** ok.

**Aang:** well that was our last question so we ganna go now.

**Sokka:** don't forget to review or pm any question you have and oh don't forget we need you to choose a guest star! BTW i heart meat! so send me some! in the mail!

**Zuko:** call me crazyzukofangirl1280.

**Katara:** aren't you going to tell me to call you?

**Toph: **jealous

**Aang:** i will.

**Katara:** shut up.

**Sokka:** well before we go a word from our sponsor.

**Announcer guy:** We have a shout out tonight from our writer, she says... **-Paul Jagla if you are reading this i heart you.I know you think I'm an idiot but plz. ima loser i no, but but just one hug?:(**

**Katara:** ok that was random.

**Aang:** were out of time so bye!

**Sokka: **Wow, the writer should really be called crazypauljaglafagirl1280. get it?!?! you know cause crazyzukofangirl1280, see don't i make you laugh?

**Toph:** no.


	3. sokka turned gay!

**Katara:** hey guys whats up?  
**Zuko:** sokka was actually on time. for once!  
**Sokka:** amazing, isn't it?  
**Toph:** whatever, while those guys are celebrating ill talk. ok so we got a lot of reviews and guess what!!!!! Aang even got one!. for once! but that will probably be the last one.  
**Aang:** how rude.  
**Zuko:** so thanks too all the people who sent us reviews

**Toph:** ooh ooh guess what!  
**Katara:** monkey? get it!  
**Toph:** no, but since only one person offered a guess star. it's my bff, iroh!  
**Iroh:** hello everyone! And I get to read the first question.  
and it's to my nephew!!! it is from crazyzukofangirl1280 and it says:

_And It's Okay, Sokka and Toph gave me the answer, and Zuko, SO WHAT if it's perverted some of us ship Toko? Some people ship you and Aang, now THAT'S perverted!  
Question: Everyone, how do you think your lives would have changed if:  
A) Aang DIDN'T run away?  
B) Zuko DIDN'T speak out of turn?  
C) Toph WASN'T blind?  
D) The Earth Kingdom DIDN'T fall?  
E) The invitation DIDN'T fail?  
F) The Siege of the North DIDN'T fail?  
G) Katara DIDN'T stay in Ba Sing Se?  
H) Sokka WASN'T sexist?  
I) Iroh really died after Azula's attack?  
J) Aang WASN'T the Avatar?  
Sorry if a little long sweatdrop  
Hey, IT me again and I have more questions, and dare too!  
K) Zuko DIDN'T burn Toph's feet?  
L) Zuko DIDN'T set CM on the Gaang?  
M) Rouko and Sozin WEREN'T Friends?  
Toph and Zuko I dare you two to MAKE OUT!_

**Aang:**ew ew and ew.  
**Zuko:** people ship me and aang?  
**Aang:** ew

**Zuko:** agreed.  
**Sokka:** lets just answer the questions I'm missing the America's next top model marathon.  
_Crowd laughs_

**Sokka:**whats so funny?  
_crowd shuts up._  
**Iroh:** just answer the friggin questions!  
**Aang:** the first one is for me, what if i didn't run away... i would have never met katara.  
_smiles at katara and gives her flowers_

**Zuko:** back off!  
**Aang:** no you back off!  
**Toph:** shut up.  
**Zuko and aang:** OK

**Zuko:** my turn, what if i DIDN'T speak out of turn? well i wouldn't have had to chase aang forever and i wouldn't have this ugly scar.  
**Iroh:** its not that ugly

**Everyone:** yes it is.  
**TOph:** if i wasn't blind i would be an even better earth bender, right zuko.  
**Zuko:** will you beat me up if i say no?  
**Toph:** yes

**Zuko:** then yes.  
**Katara:** ill answer the next one and the one after that, ok if the earth kingdom didn't fall then the fire nation would probably be dead.  
And the fire lord would be dead if the invasion worked out.  
**Sokka:** you said it girlfriend!  
**Aang:** sokka, are you gay?  
**Sokka:** look at my 100,000,000,000 girlfriends/admirers and call me gay.  
**Aang:** whatever.  
**Iroh: **I'm the guest star so i get to answer the next one!  
**Katara:** knock yourself out old man.  
**Toph:** you cant talk too my bff like that!  
**Katara:** I'm sorry ma'am.  
**Iroh:** so if The Siege of the North DIDN'T fail then umm nothing would of changed much so yeah... i call answering the next question!  
**Katara:** no comment

**Iroh:** if Katara DIDN'T stay in Ba Sing Se? what the hell dose that mean?  
**Toph:** i don't know lets ask crazyzukofangirl1280. Tell us the meaning give us the wisdom miss.crazyzukofangirl1280!  
_toph starts bowing_

**Toph:** sorry.  
**Sokka:** next one is for me!!!!!what if Sokka WASN'T sexist? hey that's not cool!  
**Toph:** you'd probably have more girlfriends.  
**Sokka:** shut up i have enoph girlfriends!  
**katara:** name them.  
**Sokka:** uh

**Iroh:** haha next one says...what if Iroh really died after Azula's attack? well id be dead and everybody would be sad, right everybody?  
_everyone except toph whistles_

**Zuko:** whatever almost done and you said it crazyzukofangirl1280, when you said sweatdrop.  
**Aang:** and another-one for me! if i wasn't the avatar i could only bend air! and not earth water and fire.  
**Zuko:** you still cant bend fire smart one.  
**Aang:** silence shut up that was our secret!  
**Zuko:** whatever next question

**Iroh:** can you get me some tea over here?  
**camera man:** no

**Iroh:**please?  
**camera man:** no

**Iroh:**please?  
**camera man:** What ever, just get the man some goddamn tea!  
**Iroh:** yeah

_Iroh claps with glee, mai runs on stage with tea_

**Mai:** hi zuko, watcha doin?  
**Zuko:** co hosting a show, and mai how many times do i have to tell you? stop stocking me and you got fierd from this job last week!  
_mai sulks off stage_

**Toph:** if sparky didn't burn my feet, i wouldn't be in this friggin wheelchair!  
**Zuko:**sorry

**Toph:** you better be!  
**Zuko:** and if i didnt set combustion man on your track, i... um.  
**Aang:** good enough next question! If Rouko and Sozin WEREN'T Friends then, um nothing much would of changed... i don't know Rouko probably would of died sooner.  
**Iroh:** ok then. the dare, toph, you and zuko have to make out!  
**ZUko:** didn't you people listen to what i said on our last show?  
**Iroh:** do it!  
**Katara:** they don't have to if they don't want to.  
**Iroh:** yes they do!  
**Aang:** no comment.  
_Zuko kisses toph and she kisses back and then they smile at each other.  
_**Iroh:** grand kids!  
_iroh claps with glee and jumps around.  
_**Katara:** that's enoph!!!!! next question, for aang. its from kumai290, it says:  
_Aang will you marry me?  
_**Aang:** well at least someone likes me. but no I'm only like 13 and i still have to save the world, but you can call me.  
**Katara:** so close.  
_zuko and toph still smiling at each other_

**Katara:** snap out of if losers!  
**zuko and toph:** what did you say?  
**Iroh:** grand kids!  
**sokka:** my turn to read!!!! next questions from female shika-kun, she writes.  
_hi!i have a couple of questions.the first one is for all of y'all wat is ur favorite song. _

_and for zuko:who do u like more?mai or katara._

_and also for zuko:would u date azula if she wasn't your sister._

_for sokka:seeing as suki broke up with u y don't u go out with toph?_

_also for sokka:are u gay?_

_and yet another one for zuko do u no u have fan-girls_

**Sokka:** my fav song is sokka warrior go, ill sing it!  
**everyone:** groan

**S****okka:** _When there's trouble you know who to call, Sokka Warrior!  
From his Bison he can see it all, Sokka Warrior When there's fire nation on the attack You can rest knowing he's got your back 'Cause when the world needs a hero on patrol_

_Sokka warrior, Go_

_With no super powers he's alone, Sokka Warrior Never met a fire nation person that he liked,Sokka Warrior He doesn't have the bad guys on the run He never stops 'til his job gets done 'Cause when the world is losing all control_

_Sokka Warrior, Go_

_If your heart is red you better watch out You can not escape the DUDE!  
When He catches you there won't be any doubt You've been beaten by the teen.  
Beaten by the teen..._

_S-o-k-k-a w-a-r-r-i-o-r, let's go S-o-k-k-a w-a-r-r-i-o-r, let's go!!_

_Momo:guitar solo_

_When there's trouble you know who to call, Sokka Warrior From his Bison he can see it all, Sokka Warrior When there's Fire Nation on the attack You can rest knowing He's got your back 'Cause when the world needs a hero on patrol Sokka Warrior, Go_

**Simon( from American idol):** that was awful

**Katara: **when did you get here?  
**Simon:** now.  
**Katara:** oh, my song now! Dance like there's no tomorrow by Paula Abdul!  
_Katara clears throat _

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor Get lost in the night And dance like there's no tomorrow Don't care about the sunrise Somebody please just hit the lights All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

_Today just wasn't my day Everyone's getting me so fed up I've gotta find a way I know what can make me feel better Stepping out in my best Looking hotter than ever Wherever the party is That's where I'll be in a second_

_I'm so ready to move my body Forget about all my problems When I hear that song I'ma lose control Hey, here I go-_

**Simon:** stop stop, your worse then her herself.  
**Aang:** my turn!  
_F is for friends who do stuff together, u is for u and me, n is for anywhere at anytime at all here in the deep blue sea! yeah!  
_**Katara:** I'm scared, hold me zuko

**Zuko:** ok

**Simon:** no comment katara said it all.  
**Zuko:**fine come here.  
**Simon:** what!  
**Zuko:**you said katara said it all and she said "hold me zuko,  
**Simon:** god no, i meant she was right when she said I'm scared!  
**Zuko:** oh well my song!!!!

_Dear Diary:_

_Mood: Apathetic._

_My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate me dry concert. It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs like "Stab My Heart Because I Love You" and "Rip Apart My Soul" and of course, "Stabby Rip Stab Stab". And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing. Like that guy from that band can do. Some days you know..._

_'I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs 'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag 'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes 'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!_

_Stop my breathing and slit my throat I must be emo I don't jump around when I go to shows I must be emo_

_I'm dark, and sensitive with low self-esteem The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween I have no real problems but I like to make believe I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week. Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun. [ Lyrics found at  
They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one_

_Stop my breathing and slit my throat I must be emo I don't jump around when I go to shows I must be emo Dye in my hair and polish on my toes I must be emo I play guitar and write suicide notes I must be emo_

_My life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark. And it's suffocating me. Grabbing hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans... which look great on me by the way._

_When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes I'm just a bad, cheap, imitation of goth, You can read me "Catcher in the Rye", and watch me jack off. I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right!_

_I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo I must be emo Screw XBox, i play old school Nintendo I must be emo I like to whine and hating my parentals I must be emo Me and my friends all look like clones I must be emo_

_My parents just don't get me, you know. They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy. Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000's. Can't 2 ... or 4 dudes make-out with each other without being gay? I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways. I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me, you're my best friend... Just like tacos._

**Everyone:** silence

**Mai:** wahooooo!  
**Zuko:** what? i like the lyrics.  
**Iroh:** my turn! _I like tea, you like tea. tea is good and very yumm-  
_**Simon:** Worst then the avatar and the emo kid put together.  
**Toph:** Do i have to sing it?  
**Everyone:** yes!  
**Toph:** fine here i go but i need a back up singer

**Paula Abdul and randy Jackson:** well do it!  
**Simon:** god no.

**Toph:** _If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history--been there, done that!_

_(Who d'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you Girl, ya can't conceal it We know how ya feel and Who you're thinkin' of)_

_No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no (You swoon, you sigh Why deny it, uh-oh) It's too clicheИ I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming, get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh_

_(You keep on denyin' Who you are and how you're feelin' Baby, we're not buyin' Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin' Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up That you got, got, got it bad?) Whoa_

_No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no (Give up, give in Check the grin--you're in love) This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love (You're doin' flips Read our lips: you're in love)_

_You're way off base I won't say it Get off my case I won't say it (Girl, don't be proud It's O.K. you're in love)_

_Oh At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_

**Everyone:** silence

**Aang:** you and zuko belong together, you both pick weird songs.  
**Katara:**they don't belong together!  
**Simon:** I'm leaving now

**Everyone:** good!  
**Sokka:** lets finish already! next question for...zuko, who do u like more? mai or katara.  
**Zuko:** katara, cause mai scares me. next it's for...me. would u date azula if she wasn't your sister. NO cause she also scares the crap outta me.  
**Iroh:** tea!  
**Toph:** next question, I'm missing _zoey101_ on TV!  
**Katara:** your blind

**Toph:** so what?  
**Katara:** never mind next, it's for...sokka! seeing as suki broke up with u y don't u go out with toph?  
**Sokka:** but shes going out with zuko.  
**TOPh and zuko:** silence

**Katara:** no they are not!  
**TOPh and zuko:** silence

**Katara:** _grunt._ next,also for sokka, are u gay?  
**Sokka:** I'm not gay!  
**Aang:** America's next top model?  
**Sokka:** its a manly show!  
**Katara:** i watch it, so are you calling me manly?  
**Sokka:** no.  
**Katara:** whatever, last one...and yet another one for zuko, do u no u have fan-girls.  
**Zuko:** of course i do, i just hide it cause most of them stock me. and or scare me.  
**Toph:** everything scares you.  
**Zuko:**...  
**Katara:**well that's all the time we have so here's a word from our sponsor!  
**Announcer dude:** This one is from Paul Jagla, he writes back too the author and he says, i hate you and you scare me. i would never go out with you.

_writer crys in corner._

**Sokka:** Look who's the emo one now.


End file.
